Broken Angel
by Lundybundy15
Summary: "When?" Kim asked as tears slid down her face. "An hour ago." The officer said. That night Kim cried and screamed and yelled until she passed out on the bathroom floor.
1. Chapter 1

"When?" Kim asked as tears slid down her face.

"An hour ago." The officer said trying to look sympathetic, but there was no good way to tell a sixteen year old girl her parents were dead. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Has anyone called my aunt?" She tried to stay strong but the sobs were coming and there was no way to stop it.

"Yes, she is on her way here now. Do you need anything else?" The officer whose name Kim had forgotten asked. Kim shook her head and ran to the bathroom where she melted to the floor and sobbed.

She cried and screamed and yelled until it sunk in, her parents were dead. They had died in a car accident and she was an orphan. Kim sobbed some more before passing out on the bathroom floor, alone and devastated.

~One Week Later~

Aunt Casey lived in Eureka, California and now that was were Kim lived. With no other living relatives Kim was now Casey's responsibility.

The drive from Reno, Nevada had been absolutely silent. Kim hadn't said a word since the funeral and that was how she wanted it to stay.

Casey had a good job at some food company and had a nice house on the beach. She worked a lot though and had warned Kim that she would be gone a lot. Kim didn't mind though.

Kim had only brought one suitcase with just the essentials and a few pictures, everything else from her old life was gone. She wanted to start over and Casey said she could go shopping when she got settled. School started in two weeks, Kim would be starting a new school as a junior. At her old school she had been a cheer leader, even dating a football player, but that was all over she didn't plan on ever talking to him or anyone else from there again.

Her light brown hair was blowing around from the window and she decided to dye it, maybe even cut it. The phone in her lap buzzed again, it was another text from her best friend Janet. Kim deleted it without reading it and turned her phone off.

Casey's house was awesome and when they pulled up Kim noticed another car in the driveway it was small and black.

"I thought you'd like to have your own way to get around." Casey said nodding to the car.

Kim said nothing and got out of the car. Her new room was on the second floor it was painted a dark purple color and had black sheets on the bed. The far wall was a giant window, other than that the room was plain and ordinary. There was a desk in one corner though with a laptop on it and a dresser that matched the bed side table and desk. She set her bag on the floor and looked at Casey standing in the doorway.

"Thanks." Kim said quietly and Casey left her to unpack.

Kim refused to feel sad as she unpacked and looked around her new home.

After all of her stuff was put away she went downstairs. Casey was cooking in the giant kitchen and looked up as she wandered in.

"I was gonna go to the mall." Kim said quietly.

"Here, take some cash and here are your keys, the house and car are on there." Her aunt looked so sad.

"Thanks." After getting directions to the mall Kim left in her new car.

She went into the first hair place she saw and asked for a dye and cut. The color she chose was a dark brown that almost looked blackish-blue, the cut was just past her shoulders and layered. Her bangs were hanging in front of one blue eye.

Next she wandered into a clothing store and spent the remaining cash on clothes and shoes. Casey had given her a lot of cash and she had bought a whole new wardrobe to go with her new look.

Kim found her way home and after putting all her new clothes away sat down for dinner with Casey, they were having spaghetti.

"I love your new hair. It looks wonderful." Casey commented, her own dirty blonde hair was cut in a 'pixie' style that really suited her.

"I thought it was time for something new."

"Well it looks wonderful." Kim offered to help with dishes, but her aunt wouldn't let her so she wandered up to her room.

Kim locked her door and went to her walk in closet, in the very back hidden behind a shoe rack she pulled out her bottle of vodka.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim stood in front of the mirror scanning her appearance. Her hair was straight and sharp looking. She was wearing dark purple skinny jeans and a ripped black t-shirt, with black converse. Kim's makeup was black eyeliner and mascara that made her blue eyes seem to glow.

It was time for her first day at the new school, she walked downstairs and grabbed a banana.

Casey had already left for work so she was all alone in the big house. She went to the shelf where Casey kept the liquor and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels. Kim pored some into a water bottle and put it away. Then she poured some coke into the bottle too and shoved it into her black school bag.

Daniel Stanley high school was just a regular public school full of kids that couldn't wait to be free. Kim was no exception, her first class was Advanced Algebra. Seriously what sicko gave her math at eight a.m.?

Grumbling to herself as she shoved her books into her locker. Kim then ducked into the first bathroom she saw and took a drink out of her bottle.

Finding her classes wasn't that hard but by lunch the bottle was empty. After lunch she had science and sat in the back by herself again.

"Class today we have a new student, please welcome Kim. Kim please come up here and tell us about yourself." The teacher, Ms. Storn said sweetly. Kim got up slowly and stumbled on her way to the front of the class. A boy sitting close grabbed her arm and stopped her from falling on her face.

"Thanks." She said quietly and kept walking more carefully. Once at the front of the class she stood there and looked at the teacher questioningly.

"Why don't you start by telling us where you are from?"

"I'm from Nevada." Kim said plainly.

"Why did you move here?"

"Because." Kim looked at her feet refusing to say more.

"Um what do you like to do?"

"Nothing."

"On your papers here, it says you were on varsity cheer?" Kim just nodded and some people in the class sounded surprised. "Are you going to try out here?"

"Nope." Kim said popping the p. Ms. Storn gave up then and told her to sit back down.

As she walked back to her seat the boy who had caught her looked up and she almost stumbled again because of his golden hair and dark blue eyes. He was gorgeous.

After class Kim was almost to the door when the blonde boy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hi, I'm Tyler." He said and Kim noticed his black skinny jeans and rock band t-shirt.

"Kim." She said looking away. They started walking again down the hall.

"Are you drunk?" He asked quietly so no one else would hear.

"Maybe. Whats it to ya?"

"Come on." He stared walking towards the back doors and Kim followed not caring if she missed classes.

They walked out of the school and out into the woods behind it after a while Tyler stopped walking and sat on a log. He motioned for her to sit by him and she did. He dug through his back pack and pulled out a thermos after taking a sip he handed it to Kim and after smelling it she took a sip too. It was strong and Kim couldn't tell what exactly it was even though she had tried almost everything. Sitting there drinking with Tyler, Kim almost felt happy, they weren't even talking but it felt so good to be out in the woods with him.

"So what's your story?" She asked him slurring her words a little and wondering how long they had been out there, it seemed like hours.

"My parents are divorced and this is how I 'cope'." Tyler said nodding to the thermos. ''At least that's what my therapist says." He laughed and that made Kim laugh too before long they were both laying in the dirt laughing. Once they had calmed down he asked, "What about you?"

"My parents died. I moved here to live with my aunt." Kim got more serious and looked up trying not to tear up.

"Were you really cheer leader?" Tyler asked changing the subject. Kim was grateful and nodded giggling a little. "Wow." He seemed so surprised it was funny and they both started laughing again. Kim looked at her phone and saw they had missed the rest of the school day.

"Hey wanna go back to my house? We're out." Suggested Kim shaking the thermos. Tyler nodded and the walked towards the parking lot. Kim kept stumbling and he kept catching her. After a while he was practically carrying her.

"Maybe I should drive?" Tyler said, Kim agreed and they got in his dark blue jeep and headed to her house.

Casey wouldn't be home for hours so they took a bottle of vodka and went up to her room.

"Hey! My car is at the school, how am I gonna get to school in the morning?" Kim said from where she was sprawled out on her bed. Tyler laughed and then she did too.

"I'll pick you up on my way." He suggested and then they passed out on her bed.

A few hours later Kim woke up to her phone ringing, without thinking she answered.

"Hey." Kim said groggily.

"Kim!" Janets voice was full of worry.

"Oh hey Janet." Kim said sitting up and looking at Tyler still asleep on her bed, she started laughing when she remembered why he was there.

"What are you laughing at?" Janet asked.

"Nothing. Whats up?" Kim looked at her clock and saw Casey would be home in an hour.

"Well I was wondering how California was and Kyle has been asking about you." Kyle was Kim's ex and she had ended it just before moving here.

"It's nice here." Kim said ignoring the part about Kyle. Suddenly Tyler groaned and sat up looking around.

"What was that?" Janet asked. Kim ignored her and looked at Tyler.

His hair was messed up and it just made her giggle. "I gotta get going. See ya tomorrow." He started to leave.

"Don't crash!" Kim called before turning her attention back to Janet.

"Who was that?" Janet yelled into the phone.

"A friend. I gotta go. Bye." She hung up without waiting for an answer. Kim shoved the empty bottle under her bed and went back to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Now please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**** This is me still not owning anything.**

By the time Kim woke up the next morning Casey was gone and never had the chance to ask where her car was, which was probably a good thing.

Kim got ready slowly and painfully thanks to her hangover, she walked downstairs while putting on big, dark sunglasses. In the kitchen she took some Advil with coffee and had just put her shoes on when Tyler honked from the driveway.

"Hey, nice shades." He said smiling at her as she climbed into his car.

"Haha well I feel kinda light sensitive right now." Kim said back grinning as they drove away, the coffee had really helped though, the headache was mostly gone.

"Second day of school, you excited?" He said sarcastically when they pulled into the drive way. Kim laughed and shook her head as he parked and then she grabbed her bag and climbed out of his car.

"Um thanks for the ride." She said while they walked together towards the school.

"Anytime. Hey do you maybe wanna get lunch today?" He looked shy suddenly and Kim thought about it making him seem cuter before telling herself they were only friends.

"Yeah of course. Where?"

"We could go somewhere. My treat. Meet me by my car at the beginning of lunch?" Kim nodded and then turned to go to her locker.

"Hi! Kim right?" A peppy blonde stepped in front of her, blocking the way to her locker.

"Yeah." Kim said and tried to keep walking but the girl moved in front of her again.

"Well my name is Maggie and I am the captain of the cheer leading squad." She waited for Kim to say something then went on. "You are new and obviously know nothing about how high school works. You see I, the hot cheer leader always get the hottest guy and well I want Tyler." She was glaring now and Kim noticed a few other girls standing around her, with the same hair and clothes, like clones.

"Actually I do know how it works. Tyler is a friend. If you want him go for it." Kim said blankly and walked away.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough for Kim as she sat through classes that she didn't give a shit about.

Tyler was standing by his car waiting for Kim when she got to the parking lot.

"Where do you wanna go?" He said brightly.

"I don't care." She replied getting into his car. Taking off her sunglasses Kim noticed Maggie glaring from across the parking lot. Kim smiled and waved when they drove by.

They went to a pizza place that sold by the slice and wasn't very far from school. They had just gotten their food when Tyler's phone rang.

"Yo." He said answering in a light relaxed voice. His face changed suddenly though and he looked serious.

"Now?... Yeah...Okay...Can I bring someone?...Okay see you soon." He hung up and looked at Kim apologetically. "I gotta run by a friends house to get something real quick. Can we eat in the car?"

"Yeah sure." Kim said and then they were off heading towards a part of town Kim hadn't seen yet. It was all nicer house that all had perfect lawns. They pulled up in front of a big blue house that was as perfect as all the others.

"You wanna come in?" Tyler asked as he opened his door. Kim jumped out and brushed off some pizza crumbs.

Tyler didn't even knock, he just walked right in and headed down the hall. Kim followed nervously suddenly feeling weird and wishing she had left her glasses on.

They ended up in a living room where a young girl with pixie like red hair was sitting next to a boy about the same age with darkish hair. They both looked up and smiled at Kim and Tyler.

"Hi, my names Poppy and this is Jamie." The girl said standing up to shake Kim's hand.

"James." The boy said not offering his hand.

"Kim." She said and couldn't help but smile at Poppy who was looking incredibly pleased.

"Its in the office." James said walking back down the hall with Tyler. Before they left though Tyler gave Poppy a strange look, almost like a warning.

"So Kim how do you know Tyler?" Poppy asked plopping back down on the couch.

"School. I just moved to town."Kim sat down next to Poppy and somehow they ended up talking about clothes and music, it was really very girlie.

Eventually Tyler came back with an envelope and they headed back to school just in time to not be late.

**Heyyy! Kinda short I know :( More next time I promise! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still I don't own anything... Sad day... :(**

A few weeks later Kim and Casey sat at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay? I can cancel my flight and maybe video conference in." Casey was yet again offering to not go on a business trip. She was supposed to leave any minute and Kim was supposed to be heading to school.

"Yes. I am sure. You go on your trip and I will be fine until Sunday. I don't even have school tomorrow and then its Saturday so I will probably just chill around the house."

"Okay. If your sure." She picked up her bowl and went to the sink to wash it. "I think maybe you should call Janet and see if she could drive down and visit. It might be good to see her."

"Um yeah maybe." Kim stood up and put her bowl in the sink. "I might just watch tv and stuff."

"Well okay, whatever you want." Casey looked funny for a minute then she picked up her suitcase and hugged Kim before leaving for the airport.

Kim walked up to her room and was met by Tyler waiting on her bed.

"Hey, the window was open."

"We're on the second floor? How?" Tyler just grinned.

"So I'm thinking no school today."

"Ty I think you are reading my mind." Kim grinned and laid back down on the bed next to him.

"What do you wanna do today?" He laid back next to her.

"Let's watch movies and just be lazy. We have until Sunday before Casey gets back."

They spent the day watching movies on Lifetime and making fun of them while they drank.

"What are your parents like?" Kim asked while sprawled across the couch, Tyler was sitting on the other end with her legs across him.

"My parents divorced when I was little, neither of them wanted me so uncle raised me. He is a really nice guy, Thierry is his name." He looked away and took another drink of the bottle on the table.

"That blowssss." Kim slurred and then they both started laughing and Kim almost fell off the couch but he caught her hand and stopped her.

Everything changed. It was like a shock the moment their hands touched and then it was over. The laughing had stopped though and Kim sat up and looked at Tyler. She looked at his gorgeous blonde hair, it was all messy but still beautiful. Kim noticed his lips and suddenly wanted very much to kiss them. She looked away and when she looked back his eyes were on her and she saw so many feelings in his eyes, it was almost as if she was feeling what he felt.

Tyler scooted closer to her and pushed some of her messy hair out of her eyes. He leaned forward and those lips she wanted so badly were so close. When he finally kissed her it felt perfect as if they were made for each other. His hand slipped to the back of her head holding her close and twisting his fingers in her hair. She twisted so she could wrap her arms around his neck. They kept kissing and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Kim's tongue traced his lips as she climbed on top of him. Grabbing her hips, Tyler started to move his mouth down to her neck.

Kim felt so close to him it was more than just the normal feelings, it was like she could feel his soul. Ignoring all the weird feelings though, she thought about Tyler and only him.

One of his hands slipped inside her pants and cupped her butt, his thumb making circles on the soft skin. His other hand went up her back and pushed her closer to him so her boobs were up against his chest. Tyler moved his mouth back to hers and Kim started to pull his t-shirt off. She ran her hands over his smooth muscular chest.

"Stop." Tyler growled. Kim pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Not now, not today."

She stood up and went into the kitchen to get food. She came back with a bag of chips and Ty was laying on the couch, still without his shirt.

They kept drinking and after awhile were both asleep.

**Please! Review! I might update today or tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**I don't own anything, but I turn 16 in 13 days!**

A knock at the door woke Kim from her position on the couch. Groggily she realized she was laying with her back to Tyler and his arms around her. His shirt was still off and at some point he had taken his jeans off too. He was only wearing black boxers. She was wearing his shirt, a plain black t-shirt. Kim had also taken off her jeans at some point in the night, but the shirt was kinda long so it wasn't that bad.

The idiot at the door knocked again and Kim slid out from beside Tyler to go answer. The clock showed 9:00. AM. Kim groaned.

She opened the door and almost screamed as a short blonde girl barreled into her screaming, "Kim! I missed you!"

"Whoa! Janet back off a little." Kim was happy to see her best friend, it had been weird not having her around.

Once she had backed up a few inches Janet noticed Kim's hair and her jaw dropped. Then she looked at Kim's clothes or lack of.

"I like it!**"** Janet finally yelled.

"Me too." Kim looked behind Janet and saw Kyle. The last person she wanted to see while her hair was a complete mess and she was wearing another guys t-shirt as a dress. "Hey Kim." He looked her up and down before giving her a hug. "I missed you." Kyle mumbled into her hair.

Then Janet pushed him out of the way and hugged Kim again.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kim finally asked hoping Tyler would get dressed before Janet or Kyle saw him.

"Your aunt called me and we decided to drive down to keep you company today." Janet was still her peppy, outgoing self.

Janet started into the house without being asked and went straight for the living room.

Kim followed knowing when Janet gasped she had seen Tyler and the empty alcohol bottles all over. Kim and Kyle walked in to see Janet standing there and Tyler still asleep.

Kim looked at Kyle and saw him looking at the clothes on the floor, some hers and some Tylers. Kyle looked very upset.

"What the hell?" Kyle finally said looking back at Tyler who was waking up.

Tyler sat up looked around and saw everyone. Then he found a bottle with something still in it and took a swig.

"Hey." He said in a tired voice.

"Who the hell is he?" Kyle was almost yelling and both Kim and Tyler flinched.

"A friend." Kim answered as she sat down next to Tyler. He offered her the bottle and she took it.

Janet was looking worried and sad but Kyle just looked pissed.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked glaring at Kyle.

"Kim's boyfriend." Kyle said firmly.

"We broke up." Kim put in quietly.

"That's just temporary." Kyle said still glaring at Tyler.

"Obviously not. She's done with you, maybe you should move on." Tyler had stood up and was looking very menacing and almost protective in a way.

"Fuck you." Kyle said looking away from Tyler and back at Kim. "You're fucking him? How could you? I thought you just needed time alone but you just wanted someone else!" Kyle took a step towards Kim and she tried to back up but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"Let me go. We are over. We have been over for a while." Kim tried to sound calm but he was hurting her wrist and her voice sounded panicked.

"I wouldn't want you anyway, you whore!" Kyle shoved her away and Kim stumbled and fell on the ground.

When she looked back up at Kyle he was gone. Actually he was on the ground and Tyler was choking him. Janet was standing there looking shocked and a little scared. Without thinking Kim stood up and tried to pull Tyler away but it was like moving a building, he wouldn't budge.

Kyle's face was turning purple and Kim was afraid Tyler would kill him.

"Tyler! Stop! You're gonna kill him! Let him go!" Kim screamed in his ear and finally he released Kyle. Kyle was coughing and crying a little but he had the sense to crawl out of the room and a few seconds later the front door slammed shut.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tyler looked Kim up and down checking for damage.

"I didn't know. I thought you wanted to see him. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Janet looked like she was on the verge of tears. Kim pulled her into a hug.

"I know. It's okay. You didn't know." Kim whispered. She glanced at Tyler and he was pulling his jeans on. He looked at her and motioned he was leaving, Kim nodded silently and went back to comforting Janet.

"Has he done this before? I mean does he get mad a lot?" Janet was sitting on Kim's bed in her room, while Kim got dressed.

"Yeah. He has a bad temper. That's why we broke up. Everyone thought it was because of my parents but I broke up with him before I found out." Kim tried to sound like it wasn't a big deal but seeing Kyle had brought up bad memories.

After Kim was dressed and Janet had calmed down they went out for lunch and talked a lot.

"So did you really sleep with Tyler?" Janet asked bluntly after they had ordered their food.

"No I did not. We are really just friends, for now at least." Then they change topics and ended up talking about cheer. Janet was complaining about the new varsity team, who 'had no idea what it meant to be a cheerleader' Kim tried to tell her they would get better with time. Janet wasn't convinced and she wanted Kim to come back to her old school. Kim told her she couldn't and then changed the subject to school.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out until Janet had to head home.

"Bye. Come visit again. I missed you." Kim told Janet hugging her.

"Back at you, and you come visit me too."

"Call me!" Kim yelled after Janet as she got int her car.

Kim turned around and went back into her house. She got out her phone and dialed Tyler's number. It rang a few times and then he answered.

"Hey. How are you?" His voice was smooth and calm.

Before Kim could answer somebody grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but the person was too strong and then they put a cloth over her mouth and she could smell chemicals.

"Shhh Kim. I won't hurt you." It was Kyle's voice and that's all she could think before Kim was unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYYY! 9 more days and I'm 16!**

**I don't own anything... still... :(**

Kim woke up on the floor of her living room with Kyle sitting in front of her. His face was calm and slightly creepy.

"What happened? How did you get in here?" Her head was pounding and her voice sounded uneven.

"We are meant to be together. You have to know that and I will do whatever it takes to have you back." He sounded like he should be in a nut house. Kim looked around and saw her phone on the ground.

Tyler! Maybe he was on the other line and could call 911. Kim had to keep Kyle from noticing. She had to distract him somehow.

"I don't want you anymore and you can't make me. I will make sure you pay for this." Then Kim stood up and tried to walk away.

Kyle grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she made it two feet. He held her close to him and she was powerless against his muscles. Kyle played football, he worked out a lot and he was much bigger than her. Kim couldn't escape.

"You love me I know you do." He tries to kiss her but Kim pulls away and struggles enough that her just kisses the top of her head. "We will live happily ever after. And if not well if I can't have you no one can."

Kim is really getting scared now and she can tell Kyle has gone completely insane.

A car pulls up and Kyle curses expecting police.

The front door slams open and it's Tyler standing there, with his friend James. They both look fierce and scary.

Everything gets fuzzy after that. Kyle tries to run but suddenly Tyler is there holding him off the ground by his neck. Instead of stopping Tyler, Kim looks away, she no longer cares what happens to Kyle.

It seems like forever before Tyler wraps his arms around Kim where she sank to the floor. She buries her face in his chest and tries not to let the tears escape.

"It's okay. He's gone and he won't ever hurt you again." Tyler keeps whispering to her and finally the tears come. Kim can't help it and after a while he half carries her up to her room and Kim collapses on the bed as the last of her sobbing stops. Tyler never lets go of her and they just lay there, his arms strong and protective around her. They fall asleep like that and the next morning Kim finds pancakes are waiting for her downstairs.

Without talking they eat, then they watch tv and stay silent, never mentioning the previous night. At almost noon Tyler is the first to break the silence.

"My uncle is having a barbecue tonight, wanna come?" Just like that everything is normal.

"Sounds like a blast." Kim says smiling at him.

A few hours later they go to what Tyler calls his uncles house but its really a mansion so huge that its surprising it can stand by itself.

"Wow." Was all Kim could say as they parked in the driveway. Tyler looked amused by her reaction.

"Ty! Kim! Its so great you could come!" Poppy practically drags Kim from the car and pulls her into a surprisingly strong hug for such a small girl.

"Hi, Poppy its nice to see you too." Kim tries to sound as excited as the other girl but nobody can sound as excited as Poppy. Kim sees James and Tyler whispering a few feet away.

They see her and both smile like nothing is wrong. Poppy then drags Kim around into the massive backyard.

Poppy is ranting and leading Kim towards a group of people.

"Hey everybody this is Kim, Tyler's... um friend!" They all smile and nod and no one notices the awkward way Poppy says friend.

James and Tyler make there way into the yard and Kim makes her way towards them. As she approaches they are looking at each other and don't seem to notice Kim walking towards them.

"She needs to know. The longer you wait the harder it will be for Kim-" James immediately stopped talking when he saw Kim standing right by them. The glare she gave them made James excuse himself to go check on something.

"How much did you hear?" Tyler cuts right to the chase.

"What are you hiding from me?" Kim tries to stay calm but her voice shows her frustration at being lied to.

"We can talk later. Not here." She notices people looking at them as though they could hear every word even though they are way out of ear shot.

Tyler leads Kim over to the group again and introduces her to his friends and cousins. They leave early and Tyler remains silent in the car.

"Tomorrow? Movie?" Tyler asks calmly when they pull into her driveway. Kim wants to resist but she nods and gets out, not inviting him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Should she find out or not? I can't decide!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Guess who is 16? Me! Guess who owns nothing? Not me! I have a car! But thats it and right now I am fine with that!**

**Please Review!**

**When do you think Kim should find out and how? Any advice?**

A few days later Kim sat in class whispering to Tyler about a movie they saw the day before. Since neither of them actually went too classes on a regular basis it would have been pointless to pay attention.

So when the teacher handed Kim a note from the office that said she was to go see the principal, it could have been for many reasons. Not going to class, not doing any of the class work or homework, heck it could have been because she drank on the few day she actually went to school.

"Do you have anything on you?" Tyler whispered faintly as he read the note too. Kim nodded to her bag as she stood up. "I got it." He said so quiet she almost didn't hear.

The principal was a large man, balding with huge glasses that slid down his nose when he talked.

"Kim. Please come in." He motioned to a chair and she sat looking around at all the unicorns he had everywhere. Tyler had said Mr. Berton collected them but this was just crazy. There were unicorns everywhere!

"What's this about?" She asked bluntly trying not to looks like she was worried about being in the principals office.

"You are failing all your classes, Kim. Some of your classes you haven't even gone to. I think we should be concerned."

Kim just stared at him relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

"I know about your parents and I know how hard all this must be for you but your parents wouldn't want you to flunk out of high school and thats where you're headed."

"I don't care." Kim looked at a unicorn on his desk and tried to sound calm. It wasn't working, even thinking about her parents made her want to cry or curl up in a ball on the floor and scream.

"Maybe you could talk to the school counselor, say once a week. I'm sure it would help." Mr. Berton was actually a nice man, most principals would have called her aunt already but here he was trying to reason with her.

"I don't care about school. I only come because I have to." She still kept her eyes on the same unicorn, a porcelain figurine.

"I can't force you to be your old self, I can't make you get straight A's and be a cheerleader but I will make you a deal. If you meet with the counselor or me for one hour a week, I will um, excuse your absences due to family issues."

"Whatever." Her parents faces were all she could see now and the unicorn was in a different world. Looking down Kim let her hair fall over her face so he couldn't see the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Okay then I will see you next monday? Maybe you could talk more now?" Mr. Berton was being so nice but Kim couldn't stay anymore and shook her head as she left.

Waiting outside the door was Tyler but Kim barely saw him as she ran out of the school building and towards her car. The tears were flowing in a steady stream down her face and she sat in the car trying to calm down. she couldn't be calm though not when all she could think about was her moms face the day she made varsity cheer and promising it wouldn't effect her grades. It hadn't, Kim had been the perfect student managing school, cheer, friends, and family perfectly.

The passenger door opened and Tyler climbed in handing Kim her bag. She dug through and found a bottle full of vodka. A few sips and the burning in her throat helped to slow the tears.

Looking out the window, she wiped her face and put on her sunglasses hoping Tyler hadn't seen. A glance at him told her he had but was trying to look normal.

Kim started the car without really knowing where they should go.

"My place?" He said after they had one a few minutes. She nodded and drove towards the mansion where they had gone to the barbecue. It only took a few minutes before they pulled into the huge driveway and went through the front door.

"Ty! I thought you went to school?" Asked a girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes that almost looked silver.

"I did, Jez. One whole class too." He headed up the stairs and Kim followed not caring that he hadn't introduced them or that the girl, Jez hadn't noticed the bottle Kim clutched in one hand.

The room he went into was at the end of a hall on the second floor. It was painted a dark blue and everything except the bed was white. The bed was huge with dark blue sheets that had probably never been made. The room looked like a teenage boy lived there, which was probably true. Clothes were everywhere, the desk, dresser and falling from the closet like and avalanche. Another door lead to a bathroom that looked just as messy.

Tyler plopped on the bed and Kim went to sit by him dropping her bag on the floor and still holding onto the bottle tightly.

Here with nothing to distract her the tears were threatening to fall again, it didn't help that Tyler slid the bottle from her hand and set it on the bed. He scooted close and put an arm around her or tried because she pushed him away and stood up.

"Don't I just-" Her voice cracked and this time when he stood and pulled her into a hug she let him. Loving the feeling of his strong arms around her. Even if she enjoyed the hug though, it didn't help to keep the tears back.

Kim sobbed and then sobbed again before she could stop it. The tears and emotions that she had been holding in for weeks escaped.

Tyler guided her to the bed and sat down pulling her into his lap. He tiled her head up and pulled off her sunglasses looking her in the eye. Then he used his hand to wipe the tears off her face. When they touched there was a little shock but it felt good so Kim didn't move.

She just looked at him even when he leaned down and kissed her. Kim let him and then she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. The little shock had turned into a connection much deeper. It was like Kim could hear what he was thinking. No not hear, but feel. She felt all his emotions and thoughts.

Kim also felt his hands on her back pulling her closer and his tongue tracing her lips, without thinking she opened her mouth and he stuck his tongue in. They tipped over on the bed so she was laying on her back and he was almost on top of her, running his hands over her body and she tangled one hand in his hair.

_Kim._

It was like he said her name but in her head and it felt so right that Kim didn't care or question it.

Tyler was the one to break the kiss and pull away as Kim tried to pull him back down to her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Just like last time, he was going to pretend it hadn't happened and that was just fine with Kim. But when they laid down on his bed to watch the movie he put an arm around her and pulled her closer so she was laying against him.

"Thanks." Kim said quietly.

"For what?" He asked looking down at her.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She said even more quietly and he just kissed the top of her head.

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYY! Please review!**

**I don't own the Night World :((**

The next day Kim and Tyler went to the mall to see a movie. He picked her up and didn't say anything about her hair. Which was cut to chin length and sticking out in all directions. Kim noticed he kept looking over at her though like he couldn't believe she had chopped all her hair off. Finally she decided to explain.

"Last night after I got home I decided I needed a change and this was easier than getting a tattoo."

"I like it. Its very you."

It wasn't a date or at least thats what Kim told herself. Until they got out of his car, started towards the door and he reached for her hand. At first she started to pull away then she relaxed at his touch and entwined her fingers in his.

"This is nice." Tyler sad looking down at her from where he stood all tall and handsome.

"Yeah. What movie are we seeing?" She hadn't seen a movie at a theater since before with Kyle. Instantly thinking about Kyle made the small smile on her face disappear, Kim tilted her head so some of her bangs would fall over her face and looked at what she was wearing. Dark skinny jeans with rips in them, purple converse and a loose black tank top that had purple splatters on it.

Her clothes were so different from what she would have worn a few months ago. Then she would have had on flip flops and a nice flowered skirt with a pink or blue blouse.

Back then her long light brown hair would have been down and straightened. Now her shorter darker hair was sticking out with gel in all directions.

"Your Highness. Its supposed to be really funny." He held the door open for her and once inside reached for her hand again.

They walked and talked about the movie, apparently Poppy and James had recommended it. Neither of them noticed someone standing in front of them until Kim almost ran into the the skinny blonde wearing all Hollister.

"Maggie." At least she was alone without her usual group of clones.

"Kim I thought I made myself clear last time we spoke." She was practically growling and it was almost funny like a little dog growling when it has to take a bath.

"Well I guess you're not fast enough. By the way you should try pointing your toes during cheers. Maybe then you wouldn't always come in very last." Then Kim started walking again and pulled a very confused Tyler after her.

"What was that about?"

"She wants your nuts."Kim said calmly and he didn't bring it up again as they bought their tickets and found seats in the empty theater.

A few minutes later the movie started and Tyler wrapped an arm around Kim pulling her closer to him. Kim rested her head against his chest and felt the rumble of his laughter every time something funny happened. She barely paid attention to anything other than one of his hand stroking her bare shoulder.

After the movie they went back to Kim's house and were both surprised to see Casey's car in the driveway.

"What does she think of the hair?" Tyler asked as they walked up to the front door.

"She hasn't seen it yet." They both sighed and went inside.

Casey was sitting in the living room watching tv. She looked up when they walked in and gasped.

"I came home early so maybe we could get dinner." She was trying not to look at Kim's hair and failing so eventually she looked at Tyler.

He was standing there his shaggy blonde hair a mess, wearing a Paramore t-shirt dark jeans and black converse.

"Maybe we could order something and eat here. Your friend could stay if he wants."

Tyler was starting to shake his head but Kim interrupted and said he would love to stay.

Casey ordered chinese and they sat down at the table when it came. One word described that dinner: AWKWARD.

Kim barely talked and Tyler complemented Casey on the house. Casey asked how Kim and Tyler knew each other. Neither of them knew anything about each other and without Kim to make introductions it was almost funny watching them try to make conversation.

After Tyler complemented Casey's cooking Kim started laughing.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Tyler ducked into the hallway and the second he was gone Casey pounced.

"How did you not tell me about him? And your hair! Its gone!" She sounded worried and pissed and happy at the same time.

"I... He is a friend... You were never here when was I supposed to tell you?" Kim flipped her hair out of her face only to have it fall right back.

"He seems like more than a friend and he is cute." Casey was trying to make up for never being around.

"Maybe he is. He's special." She was going to say more but stopped when Tyler came back in.

Everything was less awkward after that but as soon as dinner was over Tyler made an excuse to leave and Kim offered to walk him out.

At his car he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"School tomorrow?"

"Yeah pick me up?" Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss his lips.

It was supposed to be just a goodbye peck but suddenly she felt as if she was falling. Kim could feel Tyler all around her, she could feel his thoughts.

He pulled away but not before she felt the word in his head. Without saying anything he got into his car and drove away. He didn't want her to hear his thoughts but it was too late she had felt it. Now she knew why he was so special.

_Soulmates._


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!**

**I don't own anything!**

Kim woke up extra early the next day and straightened her hair so the layers stuck out some. She finished her make up and pulled on her purple skinny jeans and a black paramore t-shirt just before Tyler walked in unannounced and sat on the edge on the bed.

She didn't even say anything but went back to deciding what shoes to wear. She settled for knee high converse and sat on the bed to put them on.

"Hey." Tyler finally said looking at her.

"Hey." Then they sat there awkward for a moment before Tyler started laughing and Kim couldn't stop herself from joining him.

Once they had recovered Kim was laying next to Tyler with his arms around her. Kim noticed he kept from making skin to skin contact though. She wanted to ask him about what had happened yesterday, but he stood up and headed for the door. Following along Kim wondered if he even knew what was going on because she was sure he had felt it all too.

They got to school and just before they went into the school Tyler grabbed Kim's hand. The contact made her feel tingly all over and happy, so happy she was smiling when they walked by Maggie who glared.

Tyler walked Kim to class and kissed her on the forehead at the door and headed off to his class.

Math was just as boring as expected and she spent most of the class texting Janet. They talked about just normal stuff and mostly gossiped about Kim's old school. It was nice, getting to hear about the place where she used to spend so much time. At least until Janet brought up Kyle.

_I saw him the other day and he acted _

_like he didn't know me. It was weird. _

_And he has a cast on one arm. :/_

Kim made sure the teacher wasn't looking and texted back,

_He probably fell or something. _

_Be careful. He's dangerous._

She had barely sent the message when a hand blocked her view obviously waiting for her to hand over her phone. Kim decided this class was boring and slid the phone back into her pocket.

"Yes?" She asked looking up at the teacher.

"Hand over the phone."

"Phone? What phone?" Other kids in the class were giggling and the teacher just looked pissed.

"Last chance or you go to the front office." His face was already a little red but mostly he looked tired and angry.

"Bye." Kim stood and grabbed her bag before heading out the door.

The front office was almost empty and the door to Mr. Berton's office was open so Kim just went in and sat in a chair across from his. he looked up from some files and looked confused at seeing her.

"Kim. What did you do?" He sat straighter and gave her his full attention.

"Nothing really. I just thought I could come visit you." She smiled and tried to look sweet. It must have worked because he relaxed a little. "Well you said I should come see you on monday but I thought we could talk now maybe?"

"Okay. Why don't you start by telling me about your old school and the town where you lived?"

"The town was pretty normal actually, a lot like here. The school was... bigger." Kim stopped and acted like she was looking around the room.

"What about you? What were you like there?"

"I was a cheer leader. I was dating a football player and I got good grades. I was so different." She laughed a little put her feet up on the edge of his desk. "I was popular you know? Only a sophomore and I was already making my mark on the school. Just think if... it hadn't happened."

Realizing how much she was talking Kim stood and walked over to a shelf with unicorns all over it.

"What about pets? Do you have any pets?" He was changing the subject and that was a good thing.

"Nope. I used to have a dog but he died a few years ago." The bell rang then and Kim looked at Mr. Berton to see if she should go.

"Come by next week." He said and nodded to the door.

Kim was grateful to be out and decided coming to school had been a bad idea. She pulled out her phone and texted Tyler.

_Lets blow this popsicle stand._

Then she went out into the parking lot and waited by his car. It wasn't long before he came into view wearing a white t-shirt and jeans that hugged him in all the right places.

"Popsicle stand?" He asked and pulled her into a hug.

Having him close kept her from falling apart right then, talking about her old life was hard.

Tyler must have sensed something was wrong, probably through that weird cord thing. He pulled back and looked down into her eyes keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Wanna go hang with Poppy and James?" Kim nodded and climbed into the car.

**HEYYY! Should she find out about the NightWorld yet?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Night World or Morgead. :*(**

"I can't believe she is going back to Edward! What an idiot! He left her!" Poppy was pacing in front of the tv raging on about how Jacob was way better that Edward.

Kim sat next to Tyler on the couch with his arm around her shoulder watching as James tried to calm his girlfriend down.

They had all just finished watching New Moon and even though she would never admit it, Kim used to be a total Twilight fan. The others didn't need to know that though.

"Poppy. It is just a movie calm down!" James was looking tired and frustrated.

Poppy glared and then stomped into the other room mumbling about it being more than a movie. James followed after her and the door slammed behind him.

Tyler and Kim looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Should we go?" Kim finally asked when she heard yelling from the other room.

"Nah. This is better than cable." He leaned closer to the door and concentrated on listening. After a few seconds he stood up and looked several shades paler.

"What? Are they talking about you?" Kim joked.

"They stopped fighting. We should go." Tyler started towards the door with Kim on his heels.

"Why? What-" She stopped when she heard a moan from the other room. "Oh. Ew."

They both almost ran to the car.

"Well, um where to now? Its just past noon." Tyler pulled the car out and started down the street.

"We could get some lunch?"

They decided to go to a Sharis and sat in a booth across from each other. Kim ordered pancakes and Tyler got a hamburger. After the waitress left Tyler reached across the table and held her hand. The cord felt stronger and Kim finally decided to ask him what was going on. It was time she got answers.

"The um secret that you are keeping from me. Does it have to do with the cord thing? I need to know the truth." Everything spills out before Kim can think of all the ways she had planned to ask him.

For a few seconds she is worried that he will be mad and is about to tell him to just forget it when he finally answers. "You do need answers. I'm not even sure where to start. You know we are soulmates, right?" Kim nodded slowly. "Well that basically means we are each others other half. The cord is what connects us. It's magic. Very old magic that is re-awakening along with other old powers."

This all made sense because Kim had felt the cord and knew he was telling the truth. Even if part of her wanted to say magic didn't exist the rest of her knew it did.

"This is the hard part. But the sooner you know the better. I'm not human." He stared into her with his eyes the color of moss, waiting for an answer.

"Then what are you?" Kim heard herself say but she was barely paying attention.

"I think it would be best to show you. But before I do I want you to know that I am on the good team. The one that is trying to save the world. Do you believe me?" His green eyes looked scared and nervous and a hundred different things. Including truthful. In her heart Kim knew he was telling the truth.

Nodding Kim took a bite of her food and they ate in silence. Finally when all the food had been devoured even though neither of them felt very hungry, Tyler stood and held his hand out for her.

Kim took his hand and followed him outside.

**TA-DA! Haha review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I don't own anything... Still... HAHA**

"I am a vampire." Tyler was looking at Kim with a face full of sadness.

Kim waited for him to laugh and say he was just kidding. He didn't laugh or even grin, he just stood there by his car looking at her.

"I don't believe you. Vampires don't exist." Kim spoke as calmly as possible but inside she was arguing with herself.

"My parents are vampires. We are Lamia. It means we can have kids and age." He tried to take her hand but Kim pulled it away and took a step back.

"Vampires can't go in the sun." Kim heard the pleading sound in her voice and tried to sound stronger. "This isn't a funny joke."

"Kim I would do anything to be able to say it was a joke. To be able to be with you and make you happy like a normal couple, but I can't. I am what I am and you are my soulmate." Tyler looked into Kim's eyes and she knew he was telling the truth.

"I- I don't know what to do. I need some time." She turned on her heel and walked away without checking to see if Tyler would follow.

Out of the parking lot Kim started to run and didn't stop until she was in an ally behind a gas station. Leaning up against the wall she wrapped her arms around her stomach and gasped for air. It wasn't from the running but instead from Tyler from finding out about him and them.

She believed him. There was nothing else to do but it was hard. Tyler was a vampire. It was like someone had told her up was down and down was up and it was true. Like everything in the world had changed because of this revelation. Nothing would ever be the same again. She had felt this way the night her parents died.

Her vision started to blur and Kim realized she was crying.

Kim sank to the ground and shut her eyes. Focusing on breathing helped for a little bit but as soon as she opened her eyes and remembered what had happened she was gasping for air that wouldn't come.

Strong arms lifted her up and it seemed as if she was flying. Kim kept her eyes shut and tried to breath.

When Kim finally opened her eyes Tyler was setting her down in his car in the passenger seat.

"You followed me?"

"I had to make sure you were okay." He wouldn't look her in the eye but instead focussed on checking his mirrors.

"I have questions. Can we go to your place? What time is it?" Kim heard herself ask.

"Two. School isn't even out yet."

When they got to his house no one else was there even though it seemed like to Kim twenty people lived there.

Tyler lead the way up the stairs and to his room. It looked the same as always, kinda messy but somewhat neat. He sat on the bed and Kim sat next to him.

"Do you drink blood?" This was the first and most important question for Kim.

"Yes. Animal blood." He looked calm but a little nervous like he expected her to freak out again.

"Do all vampires?" Kim heard the way she stumbled on the last word and tried to take deep breathes.

"No. Some hunt humans. My um group is trying to stop the others from killing humans."

"Are other things real? Werewolves?"

"Yes. Witches too and shapeshifters."

"Okay." Kim laid back on the bed and shut her eyes.

"I am so sorry. Until now I never understood why thee others who had human soulmates wanted to be human so bad. I do now. I don't know what else to say." He laid back next to Kim and she scooted closer to him.

"There is nothing else to say. You were right. We just have to get through this and live with it. I will learn to understand this all." Kim turned so she was on her side facing him and put her head on his chest.

The cord thrummed along happily and Tyler turned to wrap his arm around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and Kim sighed.

"You are taking this so well."

"I've had worse things happen." Kim laughed a little but Tyler stiffened.

"Like Kyle?" His voice was so growl like Kim gasped.

"Yeah. Oh speaking of. Janet said the other day she saw him and he acted like he didn't even know her and his arm was in a cast. Weird huh?" She tilted her head up to look at him and saw the grin.

"Yeah that is weird."

Kim sat up and leaned down to kiss Tyler. He kissed her back and reached up to run his hands through her hair.

"I love you." He said against her lips.

"I love you too." She said back without even thinking. She did love him.

"You're and angel. A perfect angel." He looked into her eyes with such passion Kim blushed.

"I'm no angel. I'm broken."

"A broken angel then." He kissed her again stopping any further protests.

**Reviews please? I need some help on what to do next cuz Im a little lost.**


End file.
